Why Did You Have To Go?
by AmberMidnightSkies
Summary: Pai is eight and he has a sister named Starla. When she has to go to earth for her planet what drastic measures will Pai go to, to get her back? Will he succeed or will this be good bye?


Me: alright it's time for another story... even if I already don't update my stories enough...

**Pai's sister's description:**

**Name: **Starla

**Hair: **Black

**Eyes:** Deep violet (Like Pai's)

**Age: Kid: **6 **Teen: **16

**Interests:** Reading, Volleyball, Art, Technology

**Characteristics:** Smart (She's as smart as Pai) out going, creative, caring, quite skinny, really pretty.

**Birthday:** June 20th

Starla: Hi everyone!!!

Me: OK Starla can you do the disclaimer?

Starla: Sure thing!! Ember Shirogane doesn't own Tokyo Mew Mew but she owns me her OC!!

Me: Your cheerful... How come?

Starla: Because De-

Me: Starla next time I ask don't answer my question

Starla: Why?

Me: because you practically gave away the whole plot of the first chapter!!

Starla: Oh... that's why nii-san says I should keep my mouth shut...

Me: Yeah...

**Chapter 1: How it all Started**

It all started ten years ago on the planet we call home. But the true story goes back to when I was living with Otou-san, and Okaa-san, but most importantly my nii-san. Let me tell you the story of how this mess got started. It was July 22, and cold as ever...

"Nii-san, where are we going?" Asked Starla.

Starla is a child that looks to be around six or seven years of age, she has deep purple hair up to mid-chest, deep purple eyes like her brothers, and rather skinny because on their planet food was scarce.

" To the market to get something to eat for dinner." Replied Pai.

Pai, or as Starla calls him nii-san, looks to be about eight, has light purple short hair with a pig-tail on the left side of his face, deep purple eyes, and is also rather skinny.

" Nii-san?"

" Hm?"

" Why do we have to go out to the market place for food all the time?" Asked Starla. She had always been rather curious about this subject in particular, because no one had ever answered the question. They would always try to change the subject or in this case ignore her question completely.

After a few moments of silence Starla asked him again.

" Nii-san don't ignore me," Pleaded Starla, " Why do we have to go out everyday and buy food?"

Pai sighed. He would have much rather had a peaceful trip to the market but obviously that wasn't going to happen with Starla around. Pai stopped walking along with Starla. He turned to face her. Pai inhaled and once again sighed. This was going to be tough.

" Well it's hard to explain," Started Pai, " Look how about when we get home we talk about this OK?"

" OK." Agreed Starla.

They started walking again trying to keep the wind out of their faces with the clothing they had to wear. The clothing wasn't really suitable for aliens to wear in these climates.

Starla tugged lightly at Pai's clothes.

" Hm?" Asked Pai.

" I'm cold." Complained Starla.

" I know, I am too but the sooner we get dinner the sooner we can head home." Answered Pai.

Even if they were cold right at this moment temperatures in their own homes didn't differ from the temperatures outside minus the wind chill. To keep warm they had plenty of homemade quilts and they usually had a fire burning the middle of the houses to keep it a little warmer.

A few minutes later they had reached the market.

The market isn't your usual sort of market it was more like an outlet mall. It was fairly new and the buildings were already somewhat worn down. All the buildings had been damaged by the frequent wind storms lately.

Once they had reached the food market they went looking for something delicious. Their mother had told them to get something that would last a while for they haven't got much money.

Starla saw some Pomegranates. (A/n:Where do you think we got Pomegranates?) Pomegranates were one of the more expensive fruits but they were more delicious than anything else to Starla.

Starla ran over to Pai.

" Nii-san," Asked Starla. " Can we get some pomegranates?"

" Starla those are expensive." Replied Pai.

" But they're yummy!!!" Begged Starla.

" Starla I know you like them but we need to save money."

" But nii-san..." Said Starla.

" No buts." Retorted Pai. " How about some grapes?"

" Fine..." Said Starla reluctantly.

" Come on." Said Pai walking with Starla to buy the bunch of grapes.

" I'd still rather get the pomegranates." Muttered Starla.

After Pai and Starla got the bunch of grapes they started to walk home.

On their way back they ran into Kisshu and Taruto. They were heading over to the food market themselves.

Kisshu is the same age as Starla and Taruto is two.

" Hi Kisshu!!" Said Starla Running over to him and Taruto. " Hi Taruto!!"

Starla hugged Kisshu with all her might. They were best friends.

Pai just stood there and watched Starla hug him. Pai had never been very good friends with them, or anyone for that matter.

" Hi Starla." Said Kisshu hugging her back.

" Hi Starla!!" Said Taruto hugging her with his small arms that almost made it all the was around her waist.

" Did you and Pai just come back from the food market?" Asked Kisshu.

" Yep... we got some grapes, although I would rather have pomegranates."

" Those are your favourite food right?" Asked Kisshu.

" Yeah."

" Here." Said Kisshu reaching into his pocket and pulling out a pomegranate.

Starla stared at the pomegranate in awe.

" Kisshu..." Said Starla. She was speechless.

" Take it." Said Kisshu.

" But Kisshu..." Said Starla.

" It's yours." Said Kisshu.

Starla took the Pomegranate from him, then she hugged again with all her might.

" Thank you so much Kisshu." Said Starla.

" I helped too!!" Said Taruto.

" You too Taruto." Said Starla hugging him lightly. She didn't want to hurt him.

" We had better be going now Starla." Said Pai impatiently.

" Aww." Whined Starla.

" Pai's right, and anyway Taruto and I should be on our way too." Said Kisshu.

" Alright then..." Said Starla, " Bye Kisshu, bye Taruto!!" Shouted Starla as she started running in the direction of their house.

Pai ran after her, he knew that mother would be mad at them for taking so long.

When they reached the house they were greeted by their angry mother.

" What took you two so long?" She Asked.

" We ran into Kisshu and Taruto, and look what Kisshu gave me mommy." Said Starla holding up the pomegranate to show her mother.

" He gave you a pomegranate, how nice." Said their mother. She could never stay mad at those two.

Pai and Starla entered their house. Their Grandmother looked them over.

" You too must be frozen to the bone, you were gone for almost two hours." She said putting a few more twigs and papers into the fire.

" Grandma look at what Kisshu gave me!!" Said Starla showing off her pomegranate.

" Oh he gave you a pomegranate."

After their grandmother said that there was a knock at the door. Their mother raced over to the door.

" You two go to your room and get changed our dinner guest is here." Said there mother shooing them out of the living room.

When Pai and Starla reached the hall they fallowed each other into a small room with white walls, white ceiling, white bed sheets, and well basically everything in the room was white. Coloured materials were expensive. Except for clothes, it was the opposite.

Starla went over and sat on the bed, with Pai following her.

" Nii-san who's the special dinner guest?" Asked Starla.

" I don't know..." Said Pai trailing off.

" Nii-san you promised you'd tell me about you know what..." Said Starla.

" Starla... I'll tell you after dinner OK?" Asked Pai. He was too curious about the mystery dinner guest.

" Fine." Said Starla meeting his gaze.

Pai and Starla quickly changed into dry clothes. After all if they were going to find out who the guest was they'd have to be in clean clothes for their mother wouldn't allow them to leave the hall if they were either dirty or wet.

" Nii-san?" Asked Starla once they were finished changing.

" What is it?"

" Who do you think the dinner guest is?"

" I don't know."

" But who do you think it might be..."

" What do you think?"

" Maybe it's Daddy." Said Starla looking hopeful.

Pai sighed he had been dreading this subject and trying to avoid it. Their Dad had been assigned a mission and hasn't come back. It is said that he went missing. Starla didn't know because whenever she talked about him people just automatically agreed so she wouldn't get mad.

" Maybe..." Said Pai trailing off again.

Pai and Starla left their room and went into the kitchen to see the guest. It was none other than-

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

Ember: Another great chapter finished.

Ichigo: You have got to be kidding me you stopped it in mid sentence!!!

Ember: I kid you not

Ichigo: Stop talking weird.

Ember: Oops sorry. Review people you know you want to tell me how well this chapter was.


End file.
